The Drama Camp
by RainbowSquirrellJump05
Summary: Rachel goes to a Drama camp, where she is re-introduced to someone she already knows. (Set after A Very Glee Christmas)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfiction, so please R&R. I know alot about glee though so it should be ok. Just so you know, its set after sectionals in season 2. Let me know if I should change anything... or if you want to know a fun fact. Please reveiw and don't be afraid of hurting my feelings. I'll be strong. :)**

_Rachel Berry stood alone on the stage. A mystical fog hung gentley around her. It was dark except for one light, big and bright, focused on her, following her as she moved towards the front of the stage. Slow, beautiful music filled the air and Rachel raised her head to the audience. She opened her mouth and sang. She wove her way across the stage and sang out the lyrics, loud and clear. When the song finished she bowed slightly. Applause thundered from the glistened in the eyes of her spectators. _

A beeping noise cut through the room. Rachel opened her eyes and sat up. She'd just had the most amazing dream. Rachel looked over to her clock. It read 6:30am. Perfect. She got out of bed and had a quick shower, then changed into an ironed, white shirt with puff sleeves, a plaid, purple vest and a black skirt. She wore white kneesocks with purple bows and a pair of black penny loafers.

By the time she got out to the kitchen it was 7:30 and her dads were up. Leroy Berry was at the table eating breakfast and reading the local paper. On the front page was a picture of a pretty lady holding a cat. The title read " New Shelter For Homeless Cats". Her other dad, Hiram was nowhere in sight. "Where's Dad?" Rachel asked as she got the musli out and filled a bowl. Leroy looked up from his paper and smiled at her. "Morning Honey, he's getting the car ready" Rachel sat down opposite him and took a mouthful. "Oh right, I almost forgot about the drama camp,"

During the last semester of school, Rachel had signed up to a drama camp. She had been looking forward to it and could barley contain herself from bursting with excitement over the weekend. In fact, the only thing keeping her from doing exactly that, was the school's glee club and her ex-boyfriend, Finn Hudson, the school football team's quarterback. He was gorgeous with his brown eyes and handsome face. They dated for a while but recently broke up due to ... issues.

"Is your bag packed and ready?" asked Hiram as he walked through the door, spurring Rachel from her thoughts. "Parden? Oh yes it's in the hallway"

Rachel stood and carefully picked up her bowl. She went into the kitchen and hummed under her breath as she put it in the dishwasher. She walked slowly to her bedroom to brush her teeth and as she went she looked at the photos on the wall. Her as a baby, her doing ballet as a toddler, her dressed as a princess at six years old. They were all of her and despite her spoiled childhood, made her feel sort of lonely. The only one that didn't was taken recently. It was her on stage with the glee club at their first showchoir competion. She and Finn stood next to each other and sang the leads, their arms streched out as they gazed into the distance. The rest of the glee club in the background. It reminded her that she had friends who needed her, even if it was only to win singing competitions.

When she got her bag, Rachel slowly walked out to the front of the house, where one dad put her bag in the boot and the other ushered her into the car. Rachel buckled her seatbelt and thought about who she would miss while she was away. Her dads, Finn ... other than that not many people liked her. She looked back at the house as the car started. _4 weeks_, she thought, _that's a long time. _But Rachel knew it would be worth it. She turned around as the car pulled out of the driveway and a grin spread over her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is a short one. And if anyone knows or hears anything about Season 4 on dvd in Australia let me know because there is currantly no release date. Anyways R&R gleeks, R&R.**

After a two and a half hour drive, Rachel was anxious to see the camp. The car pulled into an enormous property surrounded by a large, grey stone fence with a big, back metal gate."Well Rach, if you want to back out, now's the time," Hiram said as he squinted up at the gates. Rachel, however was busy staring in wonder at the white, weatherboard house. It was the size of a mansion and looked like something out of a fairytale. "It's beautiful," she gasped.

"It's something," laughed her other father, Leroy.

Surrounding the house and the grass, was a mass of cars and, as her dads parked, Rachel looked at all the others attending the camp. In a way it reminded her of glee club, with all the different kinds of people, all here fore the same thing, to sing, to act, to dance - to be themselves.

Rachel got out of the car and as she went around to the boot she glanced at the family closest to them. A girl about her age. Rachel couldn't see her face but she could see that she had long blond hair and a confident look to her. She stood with an extremely proud looking woman, who was obviously her mother. _'The Quinn of the camp, yay,'_ Rachel thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. She grabbed her bag and walked with her dads to where a large group was starting to gather. A tall, brown-haired woman stood facing the mob and held a microphone to her lips. Her make up was done almost perfectly except, she had a mole on her left cheek and it looked like it was drawn on. She spoke in a very bored voice.

"Welcome campers, you were all chosen out of a large group of people based on the videos you sent in to us. Congratulations. The camp offers a variety of classes but everyone will participate in the three main ones as well as skill and groupwork classes and induvidual time with your team mentor. The teams are: the Bluejays, the Cardinals, the Perrigreens and the Amazons. Each of which has twenty members and ten of each gender. The letter sent to you in the mail should say which team you are on and who your mentor is. There should also be a map indicating where your team dorms are. Your mentor will meet you there. At the end of your time here there will be a large comptetion for all campers to partitpate in. The will also be a mini awards night for all to attend, awards will be given to those that excel in each group and those that improve the most." With that she stepped back and turned off the microphone.

Rachel turned to her dads, who pulled out her letter and began to read it, "Well it says here that you are in the Amazons and that your mentor is Saffron Pike," Rachel smiled nervously at her fathers. "Have fun and we'll see you in 4 weeks. Rachel, we love you and we know you'll make us proud," Rachel embraced her fathers and watched them walk towards the car. She sighed and checked out the map on her letter. The Amazon dorm was located in the west side of the building. _'Here I go,' _she thought as she began to walk off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is quite long compared to the others. I was in my room, which I share with my older sister, who goes by the pen name llamalovesdragons, (she doesn't like glee! THE HORROR!) I was dancing to single ladies Kurt Hummel style for her (she loves it) when my knee cracked and I fell to the ground in pain. But I wrote this chapter anyway. So enjoy fellow gleeks.**

Rachel made her way through the corridor behind the group of people and checked out her surroundings. The floorboards beneath her were polished and went well with the white, painted walls. Pictures of old people hung on the walls opposite windows over looking tennis and basketball courts. Rachel followed the group through a door that led into a room furnished with black leather couches and dark brown coffee tables. In the centre of the floor was a red rug that looked antique. A flat screen T.V sat on a black entertainment unit stacked with dvds. There was a bookshelf and table tennis table, and so much more that Rachel found it hard to take it all in.

In front of the T.V stood a pretty young woman with long wavy brown hair and sparkly green eyes. She beckoned for the teens to sit and Rachel on the end of one the couches.

"Welcome Amazons. My name is Saffron and I'm your mentor. I imagine you have alot of questions so shoot."

The room remained silent for a number of minutes before a tall guy with blonde hair raised his hand.  
Saffron smiled at him, "Yes what's your name and what is your question?"

"Uh, my name's Matt and could you tell us what classes we'll be doing?"

"A bit later you can check out the timetable which will have all of that information on it, but the four main classes are drama, dancing, band and vocals."

Rachel's head raised at the mention of her favourite activity. "Who will be taking us for vocals?"

"Well miss..."

"Rachel, Rachel Berry"

"Well then Rachel, Rachel Berry, you will just have to wait and see," She replied with a wink.

The blonde, confident-looking girl put her hand up but spoke before Saffron could ask about her question. There was something familiar about her voice, but Rachel couldn't tell what.

"If all the other groups are named after birds, why are we called the 'Amazons'?"

"Well we are actually named after a bird called the St Vincent Amazon. It's a type of parrot native to North America."

One guy, with dark skin and short, black hair spoke up. " My name's Dean, and what if, speaking hypothetically, you came here for, say, acting and you can sort of sing and dance but can't play any instrument at all."

Saffron stared at Dean, dumbfounded, for a number of minutes. "Not even the triangle?"

"Not even the triangle," a collective laugh made it's way around the room.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that, so you can spare yourself the embarrassment. Anyway, if you happen to be horrible at something" Saffron turned to Dean and smiled, "Now's the time to learn,"

Saffron pointed out the timetable and showed the team to their rooms. It was five to a room and Rachel was the last into hers. Before she could looked around a pretty girl with long red hair, blue eyes and lots of freckles came up to her and smiled.

"It's Rachel yeah,"

"Umm yes," Rachel replied a little bit stunned.

"What did you come here for, like whats the talent that got you in?"

Rachel raised her head and stood a tiny bit taller.

"Singing, what about you?"

"Dancing, let me introduce to everyone ok,"

The girl grabbed her arm and pulled her over to a girl who looked like she did not want to be here. She had long dark hair that covered her face and hid her expression.

"This is Taylah, she plays violin,"

The next girl was a little bit large around the middle, but she had a very pretty face framed by shoulder-length black hair.

"This is Lilly, shes an aspiring actress,"

"Correction," Lilly said turning around dramatically, "I am an actress,"

The girl with red hair rolled her eyes.

"You can't be an actress yet, you aren't in any movies,"

The next girl Rachel met looked familiar from behind but when she turned, both girls' jaws dropped

"And this is Quinn"


	4. Chapter 4

**Writing this I realised that it's the fourth chapter of a Glee fanfiction and no one has sang anything yet. :/ R.I.P Cory Monteith, you changed the life of many people and I can't imagine glee without you. **

Rachel and Quinn sat at seperate ends of the room with their arms crossed, glaring at the wall. The other three girls stood looking really confused.

"So..." began the red-head who later introduced herself as Charlotte. "I take it you two know each other."

Quinn spun around and glared at the back of Rachel's head.

"Unfortunatley," she spat as Rachel turned to face her.

"Don't blame me for being talented," Quinn opened her mouth to say something horrible in return to Rachel's comment, but Charlotte jumped in first.

"How, exactly, do you know each other?"

"We go to the same school and we're in the same glee club." Rachel said turning to the girls. Lilly, who was always hoping for some gossip, butted in. "Why do you hate each other then? Woudn't that make you friends?" Quinn laughed and stood up.

"If everyone in our glee club got along life would be so much easier. First of all, Rachel stole my boyfriend and she's totally obnoxious."

"You _lied_ to Finn, what was I supposed to do? Besides, what do you care? You're with Sam now."

"You could have minded your own business," Quinn suggested.

"Quinn cares about nothing but her reputation, but being a cheerleader, I guess that's what your supposed to do," Rachel stood defensivley. The girls stood looking each other in the eyes and frowning.

Something seemed to click in Lilly's apparently small mind "If you're both in glee club that means you can both sing. So, why don't you sing about it?"

"That's what Mr Schue would say!" Rachel said turning to her, "Any song suggestions?"

Lilly thought about it for a second, "How about...'Burn' by Jessica Mauboy. I think it actually supposed to be sung to a guy but its the right message."

"No it's perfect," Quinn said narrowing her eyes "exactly the right message."

Rachel (Quinn): _Did my make up and my hair  
The way you like, (like), you like, (you like)  
Still you seem to find somethin' 'bout me  
That isn't right,( right), right,( right)_

_You called me sexy when we first began  
I'm sorry this is the way I am  
I'm crazy just for givin' you a chance, (chance)  
This will never happen again_

Rachel and Quinn: _Look what you did to me,_

_Cut me so very deep,_

_I need a doctor,_

_Cause this starting to burn,_

_Try to fix it now,_

_The bridge is to the ground,_

_This love is over now, so baby just let it burn,_

Quinn (Rachel):_When we're at the club  
Don't I shake it the way that turns you on, on, on  
(You couldn't take your eyes off of me)  
You know that I'm hot but you wanna make me feel  
Like I did somethin' wrong, wrong  
(You try to put me down but this is not what I need)_  
_  
You're twisted, if you think that you can control me  
Your actions are about to leave you sad and lonely  
You're crazy so let me put this to an end, end  
Don't ever wanna see you again_

Rachel and Quinn: _Look what you did to me,_

_Cut me so very deep,_

_I need a doctor,_

_Cause this starting to burn,_

_Try to fix it now,_

_The bridge is to the ground,_

_This love is over now, so baby just let it burn,_

Rachel:_ Oooh, I'm on fire, I'm on fire,_

Quinn:_ No way to cool me down, boy you burnin' me up, I'm on fire, I'm on fire,_

Rachel:_ No way to cool me down, boy you burnin' me up, oooh, oooh, oooh,_

Rachel and Quinn: _Look what you did to me,_

_Cut me so very deep,_

_I need a doctor,_

_Cause this starting to burn,_

_Try to fix it now,_

_The bridge is to the ground,_

_This love is over now, so baby just let it burn,_

Rachel and Quinn: _Look what you did to me,_

_Cut me so very deep,_

_I need a doctor,_

_Cause this starting to burn,_

_Try to fix it now,_

_The bridge is to the ground,_

_This love is over now, so baby just let it burn,_

Rachel:_ Oh, oh, burn, burn,_

_Oh, oh, burn, burn,_

_Oh, oh, burn, burn,_

Becoming bored, Taylah spoke, "I'm sure this all has purpose and meaning, or whatever, but would you guys please shut up," with that she turned around and continued to unpack her bag.

"Taylah's right, you're both here, why not enjoy it. Make a truce, just for the time your here." Charlotte said walking towards them and taking Rachel by the arm. "I'll show you which is your bunk."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the great reveiws, it's good to know you guys like it. Anyway here is chapter 5. In the first chapter's A/N I forgot to say that I although I don't own glee the OC's are mine. But meh. Enjoy.**

Quinn was furious. What the hell was Rachel Berry doing here? It made sense though, she was talented, not that Quinn would ever admit that. What didn't make sense, is that Rachel didn't mention it at all. That was so unlike her. You had to apply like, a month beforehand. The only reason Quinn was here, is because Coach Sue thought that it would her a competitive edge in competitions. Whatever, there was no backing out now.

When Quinn finished unpacking her bags she sat on her bunk and checked out their room. There were three bunks in total. Two on the right wall and one on the left. On the left wall taking up the spare bit of wall was a black leather couch. There was an expensive-looking, red rug in the middle of the floor. Rachel was unpacking her stuff from a hideous, fluffy, pink bag, that made Quinn want to gag. Quinn had a top bunk, and Rachel had the one opposite her on the bottom.

Shaking her head, Quinn climbed down from the bed and crossed the room. She opened the door and walked out into the common room. Not many people were out there. Two guys playing table tennis, a girl with blonde hair and a guy with brown hair and a beret were going through the dvds and discussing them, one girl sat reading and a small group of people were talking with Saffron. Quinn started to make her way over to the group, but one of the two guys playing table tennis stepped in front of her.

"Hey, what's your name?" He had brown hair, with a fringe that he had spiked and really sparkly blue eyes.

"Quinn, what's yours?" Quinn smiled.

"I'm Zac. You're very pretty, has anyone ever told you that?" Zac smiled. But before Quinn could reply, another voice called out to Zac.

"Seriously dude, we've been here, what an hour and you've already found a chic to flirt with? You are unbelievable." The guy who walked over had black hair, with a fringe that flopped in front of his brown eyes. He slapped Zac on the back and shook his head. Zac turned a bit so that he was facing both of them.

"Only difference, Parker, is, this one is beautiful." Quinn felt her cheeks go red. Noticing this, Parker spoke up.

"I am so sorry. You see, he has the irrational need to seduce any girl he comes across. Though I'll admit, you are pretty." Parker winked at Quinn, who had returned to her natural colour.

"Oh he can try to seduce me, but it won't work." Quinn crossed her arms over her chest and raised her head.

"And why is that?" Zac asked leaning towards her a bit.

Quinn smiled. "I have a boyfriend,"

Zac laughed. "Oh well, I'm sure I take him," He pulled up the sleeve of his top so that his biceps showed, and began to flex his muscles. "Admit it babe, you think I'm gorgeous,"

"I will tie you to a chair and gag you if you don't stop embarrassing yourself." Parker said, pushing Zac's arm back to his side.

At this moment, Saffron checked her watch and called everyone out of their rooms. "Guys, I forgot to mention this before but in like 5 minutes we have our very first group activity, so if you could just make your way to the grass out the front of the building and I'll meet you there and explain."

Zac looked at Quinn and shrugged. He offered her her his hand. "Can I escort you down Quinn," he said with a grin. Quinn shook her head at him.

"I can't, I have a boyfriend, that could count as flirting."

"Depends how you look at it. We could just call it a ... friendly gesture," Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Come on," she said, "we'll be late,"

Quinn started to walk off but turned at looked at Zac, who still had his arm held out to her. She rolled her eyes and walked back to him. She grabbed his hand and dragged him off.

Saffron stood waiting for her team to arrive. As the last few teens wandered over, she clapped her hands and began to speak. "I hope you're all comfortable, because the first activity is," Saffron paused for effect. "Tug-of-War!," Most of the guys high-fived and fist-bumped with excitement, whereas the others all looked around either, nervously or disgustedly. "We have to meet the other teams around the back of the building so, follow me." Saffron began to walk off, and the group slowly made their way after her. Quinn had just started walking when Rachel grabbed her arm.

"Quinn, I know that at school, well, we don't always get along, but I don't want that to affect our time here. So, what do you say, can we be friends?" Rachel looked at her expectantly.

Quinn thought for a moment, "Fine, but can you do me a favour? Try not to be so ... annoying," With that Quinn turned and walked away. Rachel smiled to herself before going after her.

**Have to admit, I'm pretty proud of Zac and Parker, although Zac is a bit of a douche. We can put that down to him being a show off. He'll get better, I promise. I can not wait to write out this Tug-of-War scene. It's going to be fun. Also, started writing the next chapter and came across a huge dilemma. This camp needs a name. So if anyone has any ideas please let me know. And I'll make sure you get all the credit, don't worry about that. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I was talking to my older sister, who is convinced she is going to be together forever with this book character, and that their shipping name would be Dextumn (Autumn and Dexter - No her name is actually Zoe - she's a skulduggery pleasant fan) and I thought for a while and replied with: If I had my way I'd be with Ryder Lynn, which is awkward because our shipping name would be Rydmy (pronouced: ride me). Not weird at all.**

When the Amazons got out to the grass at the back of the building, two of the other teams were waiting. Saffron led the group over to a tree and got them to relax while she spoke to the other mentors. Quinn sat in the shade of the old tree and got comfortable before she turned around to find Zac looking at her and grinning. "Hey." he said sitting beside her. "What are you thinking about? Me? I knew it. You are so into me"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Can talk you about anything other than how I am supposedly 'in love' with you?"

Zac scrunched up his face. "What is your favourite colour? Please don't say pink. If you say pink ... ... Just don't say pink."

"It's not pink, though I have to say, I've never really thought about it. Maybe ... Purple. What's your favourite colour Zac?"

Zac thought for a while. "Pink. No I'm only kidding. Definatley ... purple."

Quinn began to laugh but stopped when he didn't. "Oh you weren't kidding. Well I don't blame you, purple's an awesome colour. And I have to give you credit for being the first guy, other Justin Beiber, to admit you like purple."

"You would class Justin Beiber as a guy?"

Quinn felt someone tap her on the shoulder, but was spoken to before she saw who it was. "Hey Quinn, who's your friend?" Rachel sat down on Quinn's other side and awaited an answer.

"His name is Zac. Zac this is my ... friend, Rachel"

Zac held out his hand and Rachel shook it.

"So Rachel, What's your favourite colour?"

"I don't know, maybe, pink" Zac's eye twitched but he otherwise showed no hint that he hated the colour.

"Mine's purple."

An awkward silence filled the air, but was soon broken by Saffron who cleared her throat. "Okay guys and girls, I would like to officially welcome you to campus, and also to our very first team activity." Saffron waited for a minute before speaking again. "You were supposed to clap, or cheer, or something, but that's ok. It doesn't matter. Anyway, as you may or may not already know, we are about to have a four-way match of ... TUG-OF-WAR! So each team will have a section of rope, all of which are tied together and the aim is to get this little red flag thingy," Saffron held up the part of the rope that was tied together and showed them all a little red cloth that was tied to it. "...over boundary onto your team's side. Then you win."

The mentors led their groups over to a patch of grass, with a 2metre by 2metre square drawn out in white chalk. Two of the mentors, one a young blonde guy and the other and older man with glasses, pulled over the rope and placed it so that the red flag was right in the center. Each team was led to a different section of rope and given a pep talk. Saffron gathered her team round into a huddle. "Okay Amazons, no pressure. You have to win. If you don't ... No dinner."

"You're kidding right?" One guy asked. He had curly brown hair and brown eyes, and he looked very worried.

Saffron looked him in the eye. "Do I look like I'm kidding Jake?"

"No, not really."

"Good, because I'm not. My team never wins tug-of-war, and I'm getting anxious." Rachel looked over at Quinn and tried to hide her grin.

"We're bound to win. I'm on the team." Zac grinned and winked at Rachel and Quinn.

"Yes Zac, whatever you tell yourself. Okay guys, there's not alot I can say except, pull hard and brace yourselves. Hands in. Amazons on three"

It was a struggle getting all twenty-one hands in the center but they eventually managed. "Ready? ONE, TWO, THREE, AMAZONS!"

The teams lined up and grabbed the rope. The young male mentor stood near the center and put a whistle to his lips. "Ready?" he yelled. He stepped away from the center and blew the whistle. The teams all began pulling at once and for a moment, nothing happened. Guys were yelling and dragging the rope as hard as they could. Rachel was standing in front of Quinn and the two were pulling as hard as they could.

"PULL" Parker yelled at the top of his lungs. The red flag hovered next to the white line in front of the opposite team. "No! We have to WIN!"

The entire team seemed to find a new burst of energy and they all pulled at the same time. The flag moved back towards them and they stepped back as a giant group.

"WE CAN DO THIS! PULL!" The team made one last giant pull before collapsing in heap. Rachel fell backwards landing on Quinn's head. Quinn cried out in pain before shoving Rachel off her.

"Quinn! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Rachel helped her up and brushed some grass off her back.

''I am now that you're off me." Quinn snapped. Seeing the sadness on Rachel's face she softened a little. "I'm sorry. My head just hurts a bit. I'm not mad," Quinn smiled to prove her point and Zac strode up with a triumphant look on his face.

"We lost." The girls looked devastated and Zac held his hands up beside his face. "I'm joking, we totally won this thing." Zac held his hands out for a high five but only received one from Rachel. He waved his hand and looked at Quinn expectantly. "Don't leave me hanging babe,"

She glared at him. "First of all, I have a boyfriend, so don't call me babe. And secondly, why are you always around."

He looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Because you're beautiful and I'm drawn to you."

"I wouldn't mind if you didn't act so lovesick."

Zac stood up straight and held out his hand. "Deal." Quinn shook it and gave Rachel an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry, I kind of forgot you were here."

Zac gave her a look of mock horror and put his arm around Rachel's shoulders. "How could you forget Rach, she is my bffl and I won't accept it." He held his head high and looked down at Quinn.

Before Quinn could reply Saffron came running over waving her hands around like a mental patient. "We won! Guys! Girls! Elaine! John! Jack and Jim! We Won! Congratulations you guys are officially...amazing." The Amazons looked around, confused by the names, but excited none the less. "Because you guys won, I am going to make sure you get served first at dinner. That includes dessert." Saffron was so excited about finally winning that she insisted on making them sing 'We Are The Champions' all the way back to their dorm. But the team was so happy that most of them just sang along happily.

**Woohoo! Longest chapter yet. I, me am very proud of myself. Name competition is still in action so please PM me with any ideas, as I have absolutely none. Even if your idea is crap let me know anyway because it's probs better than anything I can think of.**


End file.
